helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuta Rina
Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) is a 2nd generation member of S/mileage. She joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg and was first introduced at the 2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Nakano Step!~ concert in June 2009. She auditioned for S/mileage and made it in along with fellow Hello! Pro Egg member Takeuchi Akari. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] 2009 On June 7, at the Newcomers Performance in Nakano Tokyo, it was announced that Katsuta Rina and Hirano Tomomi had been added to Hello! Pro Egg. 2011 On August 14, at a joint concert, she was announced by Tsunku as one of the five sub-members of S/mileage along with Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi. On October 16, at the launch event of S/mileage's new single, Tachiagirl, Tsunku announced the promotion of the four sub-members to official second generation members. Following the announcement, Katsuta, along with Takeuchi, withdrew from Hello! Pro Egg. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On January 11, it was annouced that Kasuta Rina and Wada Ayaka had influenza and would be absent from 'Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu' On January 12 and 13 and Katsuta Rina will also be absent from the 'Hello! Channel vol. 11' handshake event on January 16 as well. On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) *'Nickname:' Rinapuu (りなぷー), Pupu *'Birthdate:' April 6th, 1998 (age 15) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Height: '''162cm (5'4") *'Western Zodiac:' Aries *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-06-07: Hello! Pro Egg **2011-08-14: S/mileage Sub-member **2011-10-16: Full S/mileage Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 years *'S/mileage Color:' '''Yellow' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2009-2011) **S/mileage (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Funny faces, imitations, cartwheel. *'Hobbies:' Shopping, eating, talking with friends. *'Favorite Food: '''Pudding, pasta, curry, cheese-filled hamburger. *'Favorite Color:' Pink, yellow, orange. *'Favorite English Word:' "Take" *'Favorite Animals:' Dog, cat, tigers, red pandas *'Looks up to:' Mano Erina, Sugaya Risako, Kusumi Koharu Singles Participated In S/mileage *Tachiagirl *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Choto Mate Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan Discography Fanclub DVDs *2012 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) Works Film *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Haruka) Television *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Theater *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as ''Tatiana and Harold) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Trivia *She likes pudding *She looks up to Mano Erina and Sugaya Risako *Describes her personality as outgoing. *Considers her strong point to be her energy, and her weak point to be lazyness. *She was the last 7th generation egg remaining in Hello! Pro Egg. *She sang S/mileage's "Shortcut" for the S/mileage's 2nd Generation audition. *She was the first sub-member of S/mileage to be announced. *Her favorite emoticon is; \ (^o^) /. *She says she would like to make S/mileage iPod earphones as concert goods. *She has a bad habit of procrastinating her math homework. *In Team Okai, she covers Michishige Sayumi. See Also *Katsuta Rina Gallery External Links *2nd Generation S/mileage Member Blog de:Katsuta Rina Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:7th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello! Project Category:2009 additions Category:1998 births Category:April Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Blood type A Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Katsuta Rina Category:Aries Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station